1. Technical Field
The present technology relates to a pneumatic tire, and particularly relates to a pneumatic tire whereby performance on snow and ice can be enhanced.
2. Related Art
Ordinary studless tires have a plurality of grooves and a plurality of sipes that enhance snow discharge properties, water discharge properties, and edge effects, which leads to performance on snow and ice (performance on snow and performance on ice) being enhanced. The technology described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-241882A is known as a conventional pneumatic tire that is configured in this manner.